Akharis
'''Akharis '''was the last mummified ruler of the desert kingdom Djarat, and was the cruellest tyrant the kingdom had ever known. - ??? Background Akharis favoured Sithera, the Djaraten Goddess of Evil (actually another name for the Snake Demon Sith); during his reign, he demanded human sacrifices to appease the Snake-headed, multi-armed deity. When he finally died after being poisoned by one of his enemies, he was aged 156. As he lay dying, Akharis called to Sithera, vowing that he would return, and that all would suffer his curse: plagues of flies, Snakes and Scorpions would come upon the land, the daytime sky would turn as black as night, and cities would be swallowed by the desert sands. Akharis's body was mummified, as had been with all Djaraten kings before him, and buried with his many riches in The Desert of Skulls in one of the most astonishing tombs ever constructed, filled with many terrible death-traps. His loyal vizier, Amentut, was buried alive with the king so that he could serve his master in the afterlife. Rheotep, the tomb's designer, was also buried inside the tomb so that he could never reveal it's secrets. The Cult of the Cobra, a cult that was made up of Akaris's most loyal followers, lived on and eventually found their dead master's tomb. They then planned to take Akharis's mummified body to the Temple of Sithera and return him to life so he could spread his curse across all Allainsia and reclaim his lost kingdom. Tactics After the player kills the Cult of the Cobra's High Priestess, they stop the Ritual of Ressurection that would have drained their life force so that Akharis can live again. However, Sithera intervenes and uses her dark powers to revive her most loyal servant. Akharis has 13 Skill and 25 Stamina, and fights with his powerful fists. He can however be weakened before hand if the player has collected specific items during their quest. *If the player has any earthenware jars, each smashed will deal Akharis 1 point of Stamina, as they contain his major internal organs that were removed during the mummification process. Any 2 jars smashed at a time will cost him 1 Skill point. *If the player had previously beaten Nemset in a game of Tenet and won The Waters of Life, then if the player hasn't drank them yet they can throw them onto Akharis. The purifying waters will eat into his undead body like acid, and the player must role one dice to detirmine how much points of Stamina he will lose. *Since the sarcophagus from which Akharis was raised from is what partially what restored his stength, destroying it will rob him of these life giving energies and cost him 6 Stamina points. *Removing his death-mask will cost Akharis 1 Skill and 2 Stamina. It is advised not to attack Akharis with fire, as his body has been infused with fire-warding spells and potions. He will then attack the player and cost them 2 Stamina points. Using a Bronze Rattle will prove ineffective and the player will lose 2 Stamina points. The Djaratian Book of the Dead is also useless, as while the player searches for spell, Akharis hurls the player to the floor and costs them 4 points of Stamina. If the player has an Iron Wand, than using it against the mummy will grant Akharis 1 Skill point and 3 Stamina points, due to the wand (actually the Sceptre of Oset) being imbued with evil power. After Akharis is defeated, the statue of Sithera comes to life and threatens to crush the player. If the player does not have an Ankh with them, they die. If they do have an Ankh, it stops the statue, but causes the Temple of Sithera to collapse. As the player attempts to leave, Akharis, whose remains are unravaged by fire, is revived and haults the player's escape. This time, he has 8 Skill and 10 Stamina. If the battle takes longer that 5 attack rounds, the roof caves in and the player is crushed under tonnes of rock before the battle is even over. If Akharis's Stamina is reduced to 4 in 5 attack rounds or fewer, the player's blow send Akahris staggering back and into a brazier. The fire-warding enchantments are ineffective to the magical flames, and in seconds Akharis's body becomes nothing but a pile of ashes; he is now truly dead after thousands of years. See Also References Category:Humans-Individuals Category:Rulers Category:Greater Undead Category:Undead-Individuals Category:Major Villains